Tiffany rowed her boat for a total of $70$ miles over the past $7$ days, and she rowed the same amount each day. How many miles did Tiffany row her boat each day?
Solution: The number of miles rowed each day is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of days that Tiffany went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ days}$ $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ days} = 10 \text{ miles per day}$ Tiffany rowed $10$ miles each day.